


The Courtship and Transformation of Hannibal Lecter

by astrophelthracius



Category: Hannibal (TV), Pride and Prejudice
Genre: Death, Francis and his bag of crazy, I add as I remember..., Jack is old but can still take you in a fight, Male Lactation, Mischa Lives, My bag of crazy, The plot runs away from the movie plot, Tobias Budge and his bag of crazy, Unbetad so..., no sex (yet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2019-01-25 19:45:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrophelthracius/pseuds/astrophelthracius
Summary: I mean. It's an A/B/O pride and prejudice AU with Will Graham as the alpha and Hannibal Lecter as the, obviously bizarre, omega. Well, there's murder and death. Truly, a staple tag in this fandom.Arc 1 of Hannibal's courtship is finished.Details in notes





	The Courtship and Transformation of Hannibal Lecter

**Author's Note:**

> Hannibal as Lizzie - omega  
> Alana as older sister - omega  
> Mischa as Kitty - omega  
> Brian as Mary - omega  
> Jimmy as lydia - omega
> 
> Will as mr Darcy - alpha  
> Margot as Charles Bingley - alpha  
> Abigail as Georgiana Darcy - omega  
> Mason as Caroline Bingley - beta
> 
> Hannibal's adoptive father jack Crawford - alpha  
> Adoptive mother Bella - omega
> 
> Charlotte - Bedelia - beta
> 
> Tobias Budge- Mr Wikham
> 
> Duchess - Lady Murasaki - unknown  
> Husband - robertas lecter - unknown
> 
> It started off with all the characters but my mind can't handle multiple of them at the same time so I'll update and write them in as I go. Ha...that may take a while. A long while. But enjoy the Hannibal and Will getting together part! Hit the comment block if anyone can read and edit for mistakes. Or you just want to point out bad things. It may take forever for me to get to that as well but I'll get there...eventually.

Bella slides gracefully unto the seat beside her husband's “Mr Crawford, Have you heard of the news?” It is with the softest of voices that she whispers whatever it was to the great mountain of a man beside her. 

Hannibal is piqued, something he usually isn't. There is a gleam in his step mother’s eyes that speaks of some less than mundane happening. He glances at his little sister, Mischa merely shrugs. Her attention flits to the window and then she giggles at something Brian says. Hannibal leaves her be, it is obvious that her age has yet to enable her consistent concentration. The omega smiles to himself, is it ever a wonder to behold his sister this close. He's just glad they weren't separated when-

He ceases that train of thought, instead busying himself with watching the Crawford seemingly come to a decision. Jack, the only alpha of the household, will be making an announcement. The clear ringing of glass is immediately followed by silence, save for a stray laugh between Brian and Mischa.

“The Netherfield Mansion has been let at last, we will be joining their welcome party tomorrow. I expect that you wear the finest clothing you have.” He gives Hannibal a pointed look. A small matter of disagreement between them. Hannibal has always turned down his suitors. Though he makes an effort to look good, he never wears anything suitable for the occasion. An omega well known for wearing patterns and strong, dark, masculine designs. 

Alana smiles at their father. “I will help Hannibal. If need be I shall force him into a dress of my own making.” He shivers at the thought. Most omegas wore much of the same thing as women, it is of no consequence. In fact he does wear dresses at home, and on the occasional trips but he never could envision himself taking all the time to wear those bulky ball gowns. They looked inconvenient, uncomfortable, and absolutely inefficient. He still concedes to Alana’s gentle disengagement. Mischa snorts loudly - they all pointedly ignore that. Save for Hannibal who gives his sister a reprimanding look that quickly morphs into an adoring one as she smiles at him.

That evening, Alana goes through his side of the closet like a woman possessed. She clicks her tongue at his collection, none were of the color and pattern preferred for omegas. Well, save for his evening dresses but they could hardly present him in his underclothes. 

He sits upon the bed in his bloomers, legs crossed as he settles comfortably. “I suppose it wouldn't be too bad to arrive there in my skin. It would certainly make it easier for an alpha to decide if he should marry me or not.” Alana snorts. “Yes, that should make our dear father ever so happy. Although, should you wish to present naked, dear father would insist on shaving your meager chest hair.” Hannibal scowls at her. He has been keeping them over the years. Partly to annoy his adoptive father and partly because it is one of the few things he has control over.

“Hannibal, we really must find something for you to wear. Have you any thoughts? Why I'm sure that you'd look magnificent in any of my dresses but all of them are far too short!” Then something seems to dawn on her. It is a look that would raise the hairs of lesser people but not Hannibal. His hand is just sweating because of the heat. 

Alana digs through her chest of unused clothing, pulling out a sealed parcel. She pulls out a plain emerald dress, two sizes too big for her but just right for her dear brother. Hannibal scowls at her but could not deny that the gown has a certain air to it. And the deep shade is positively radiant. “And who's dress is it that I shall hang upon myself?” Alana smiles at him. 

“It is yours. Well, it was supposed to be a gift for your birthday. From all of us.” Hannibal couldn't help the smile from blooming on his face. Touched by the gesture. Alana hums for a moment. 

“We have another. But that one shall wait. Although I'd tell you it is a present untouched by our dear mother.” Hannibal chuckles, it must be in his favorite patterns and colors.

Alana pulls him up. “You must try it on, so that we can mend it as needed for tomorrow.” Hannibal hums, Alana has always had a good eye for measurements. He has no doubt it is a perfect fit.

Alana hands him a matching scarf. He puts an undergown on and then the scarf, taking care to cover part of his collar bones and the soft swell of his breast and puts the outer dress on top of the ensemble. Alana ties his hair back into a braid, cinching the blonde locks in a lighter emerald green- the shade of which is that of his scarf.

“Hanni, You look absolutely stunning.” Hannibal smiles at her. The material of the dress is quite heavy but it is of excellent quality. 

“It is a beautiful piece. But do you not think it looks far too…generous?” Alana chuckles. Hannibal has always had substantial breasts, but the cut of the dress and the scarf pronounces it.

Hannibal smoothed it over, trying to flatten the scarf underneath. Well, it doesn't really do much to hide his stature. “You look fine Hanni.” He weighs but they put the dress away in favor of the covers of their bed. He will wear it only this once.

Alana giggles underneath the covers. “Could you imagine, mother has never looked so excited for a guest. Who on earth could the guest be?” Hannibal purses his lips.

“I suppose father might be acquainted with him. He has this look on his face.” Alana acknowledges it and they stayed silent until they fell asleep.

The next morning found the household in quite a state. The preparation for the party has put their mother and siblings in a state. Hannibal leaves them to it, in favor of going to town to fetch a couple of anatomy books. He wears one of his purple, blue and gold plaid suit. He walks to town with a spring in his step, as much of a spring as his composed self displays anyway.

The librarian - Abel- hands him the book. “Mr. Lecter, I think you would be interested in seeing a new book, it is a compilation of psychological researches over the past decade. It is displayed on the shelf by the door.” Hannibal pays for his books and lays a visit to the mentioned isle. It is quite an interesting compilation indeed.

He's completely enamored by the book, but something prickles at the back of his neck. He turns and is intrigued when his eyes meet those of a stranger. The man seems to notice he'd been caught staring far too late and ducks his head. Hannibal can scent him, quite clearly an alpha. Interesting indeed.

Hannibal carefully puts away the book. He bids the stranger a good afternoon and leaves, only faintly hearing the mumbled good afternoon the man says. He graces the intriguing man with a smile and goes on his way. Perhaps they shall meet again around town sometime, but for now he must hurry home lest his mother scold him.

Alana and his siblings are already dressed when he arrives. Alana is dressed in a pastel blue dress that accentuates her eyes and snow white skin and the most vibrant shade of red on her lips. Mischa is wearing a playful yellow dress that perfectly compliments her blonde locks. Brian and Zeller are both wearing white, one with a blue accent and the other in pink.

The party is a lively one. Hannibal spends much of the early night with Bedelia, she is dressed in a most beautiful shade of dark blue and he cleavage is partly on display.

“You look charming in your dress tonight Hanni. Although I'd have thought you would wear something of your usual flair.” Hannibal gives her a withering glare, one that works on others but not on this self assured woman.

“Dear father Jack is introducing us to someone quite important. He has urged us to dress most appropriately.” They each take a glass of wine from the passing server. She chuckles and takes a swig of the wine in her hand. 

Hannibal spies his stepmother beckoning both him and Bedelia. He wishes it would be a quick enough affair.

The first thing he focuses on is that there are three guests. Hannibal is fairly surprised that the man he'd met at the bookstore is among them. Bedelia’s father introduces them all and Hannibal bows his head in greeting. Chuckling as the man catches himself staring once more and ducks his head adorably. “This is Ms. Margot Verger, heir to the Verger household. Her brother Mr. Mason Verger, and Admiral Will Graham. They are staying at the Netherfields.” 

Jack pulls Will aside as soon as the introductions were over. As Hannibal had suspected, Jack knew at least one of them. He's just about to says so to his sister. He stops short when he realizes Alana is quite flushed, still glancing over to the beautiful Ms. Margot. 

“You find her agreeable then.”

Alana startles out of her stupor and smiles at him. “Yes, she is quite a beauty is she not? And did you smell her, she is positively divine.” 

Hannibal finds it quite a feat, how people can fall in love with seemingly a single glance. “Do not look but she's walking towards us.” Alana stands quite stiffly.

“She's going to ask you to dance.” Alana nods. Hannibal gives her away to the Verger heir easily.

Him and Bedelia stay in the shadows of the room, content to laugh and comment upon the people in the room. They stop short to listen to what his father and Mr Graham seem to be discussing. 

“You have caused quite a stir. It seems you have piqued even my ever indifferent Hannibal.”

Will shrugs at him. Hannibal notices the way he always averts his eyes from people. It seems it is not just for him but something of a habit for this alpha.

“I don't find him that interesting.” Will walks away fairly quickly, it seems if he could have he probably would have ran from Jack.

Bedelia hums and drinks the rest of her wine. Hannibal does the same. “I suppose you're charms are not so irresistible after all.” They chuckle over that. Hannibal ignores the slight twinge as merely his pride having suffered damage. 

Well. Later, much later if he roams the streets with a little less vigilance it was because of his thoughts for his sister’s blooming love. And not at all because of Mr Graham’s casual dismissal of him. 

It comes as a surprise when the rain pours, even more of a surprise when he meets Tobias Budge on the road. 

“Mr. Lecter, would you like a ride home?” Hannibal declines politely and goes on walking, already mapping the road to the nearest house lived just in case. His hair stands on end when he hears Mr Budge’s carriage stop. He breaks off in a run. His sprint must have been no farther than half a kilometer but he's out of breath and he runs at a slower pace, acutely conscious of the sound of horsehoofs gaining on him in leagues. The closest house is Netherfields and it's still quite a ways. He's in the land but not nearly close enough to get to the house in time. He has half a mind to just turn around and face Tobias, but he is tired and running in his panic has cost him dearly.

He almost weeps when a man on horseback appears, trotting towards them. He shifts to a slower jog, still wary for he did not know who it was but at the very least, he could take the horse and run. The man seems to be of the same stature as him but he has the advantage of knowing the human body. 

He stops when the man on horseback is only meters away. It was Mr Graham. 

The man takes one look at him and then at the carriage. His pursuer had turned back, retreating for he moment. Hannibal nearly sagged in relief, holding onto the mane of Mr Graham’s horse because he has a sneaking suspicion that given the chance the man would run after Mr Budge. 

The man dismounts, immediately taking his coat along with the raincoat off and putting them over the omega. He shivers at the sudden warmth and gives out his chattering gratitude. Hardly the third meeting he'd have preferred. 

Will looks at him with alarm and concern. “Hannibal, are you hurt anywhere? Did he- ”

Hannibal puts a stop on that before it escalates because the man looks positively livid, dare he say murderous. “Thankfully no, only my pride and shoes has suffered this excursion.” Will nods in acquiesce and mounts his horse, offering his hand to Hannibal as soon as he's settled.

Hannibal is faintly surprised when Will pulls him up with great ease. The alpha settles him in the preferred position, sideways in front of the alpha. He realizes that Mr Graham is not nearly as small as he thought he was. The man was of the same height and he is in fact broader and much more built than Hannibal. They trot back at a quick but sedate pace, in deference to the worsening downpour lest they slip on the wet ground. He lets his tiredness show by leaning against Will, playing coy by doing so in increments and seemingly shaking himself out of it whenever they hit a rough patch. 

The admiral eventually settles his head on his shoulder with a firm hand. “Rest easy. No one will be watching us in this rain.” Hannibal snorts. “You underestimate the boredom of twittering housewives in the countryside admiral.” Even then, he rests upon the alpha. 

He must be more tired than he thought because the next thing he knows he is waking in an unknown bed. The light from the sun feels absolutely wretched on his eyes. He turns away from it, groaning in displeasure as the movement makes the aches in his body more apparent.

“Mr Lecter? You must be feeling quite bad but I urge you to eat this. The fever reduced is much gentler on a full stomach.” He startles at the gentlevoice, turning towards whoever it was despite the pounding in his head. It was Dr. Okamoto, in fact the only omega doctor in Baltimore. Very well known to cater at the highest rates. She helps him sit up and her beta companion places the bed tray in front of him. 

He takes a few sips of the porridge before he feels his stomach protest. He takes a few more before he is certain any more would merely involve certain bodily fluids that he'd rather not share with another person. Dr. Okamoto concedes, handing him the medicine and checking him over once more before leaving the room. Her stern order for rest is one that he dare not contest.

Will visits him mid morning, the door left open with his beta servant just outside the door. A private but chaperoned visit. “I have sent my men to check upon your family this morning. I received word that they shall come by in the afternoon.” Hannibal thanks him, surprised at the coarseness of his voice. Truly, the sickness has burrowed deep within him. What an unpleasant development. 

“I- I would prefer if you stayed here until you are better. Lady Chiyoh is much closer and she expressed her concern for your condition should you be jostled-” Will stops abruptly. “-only if you want to stay.” Hannibal fells himself do something very unusual indeed, he giggles. He catches himself - a little bit horrified by the act. Will’s cheeks have turned red all the way to his ears. “Forgive me, you are very generous my lord. I do so feel that I'd rathe not travel at this time.” Will obviously catches the implication that he could but he chooses not to. A smart man indeed. The alpha smiles at him.

“I feel that we must discuss what happened last night but we get to it when you are better. I will leave you to your rest.” He stops short after only a few steps and turns red once more.

He places a book on Hannibal's bed and steps away. 

“Uh- Regarding your clothes, mine were the only ones that would fit but it was my omega sister Abigail who took care of you last night. In case you wanted to know.” Will left rather quickly after that. It's not much unlike a dog with its tail tucked between its legs. Hannibal chuckles to himself. It's novel to experience a different alpha personality around these areas.

He picks up the book, rather surprised at the title. It was the psychiatric research compilation that he'd been reading in the bookstore. He hums, “doesn't find him interesting”. Indeed. 

He reads the book with great flourish. The courtship dance seems to have started between them. 

He falls asleep between one page and the next. His hands tighten on the paper when he feels someone taking it.

Soft lips pressed against his forehead in a familiar gesture, he leans towards it and purrs. “Hanni?” Alana's gentle hands smooth circles around his and pries the book out of them. He lets her. 

“You had us worried sick. Father is very cross about your midnight run. He is speaking to Admiral Graham now.” Hannibal could faintly hear the chittering of their siblings from the open door.

“Good heavens Alana, did Mrs Crawford bring all our siblings?” She nods with a resigned look. 

There's a knock on the door and the butler announcer the arrival of Ms. Lecter. Hannibal smiles at his blood sister. 

“Brother, are you well?” Her lips are swollen red, she must've been picking at them again. Hannibal gestures for her to come closer and envelopes her in a hug. “I will be my darling. You shouldn't worry too much.” Mischa remains uncharacteristically quiet, clinging to her brother as if she feared he would disappear. Alana leaves them.

“Brother, have you the same affliction as our parents?” Hannibal places their foreheads together and caresses her cheeks. 

“Dear heavens, no my dear sister. I'm merely sick from staying in the rain. You'll see, I will be better in a few days. Admiral Graham has offered for me to stay here until I'm well but if you'd prefer I can come home with you in the afternoon.” Mischa shakes her head vigorously. “No, you must rest. I heard that you have the Lady Chiyoh caring for you here, she's the best in her field. And we can't afford to have her visit our home. I would feel much better knowing you have a knowledgeable doctor.” Hannibal chuckles, sometimes he forgets how smart and cunning his sister is. She lays with him, tucking him under the covers and placing a cold cloth on his forehead. She lays on his breast, nosing at them the way a child would. He lets her suck for comfort. He drifts off, back to the time when he had to feed his sister to keep her from the pangs of starvation. He kisses her head and caresses her blonde hair. He misses when she was small enough to always seek his comfort. She's almost a lady now. 

She startles at the sudden knock on the door. Hannibal gentles her, he winces a bit as her teeth scrap against his nipple before settling. Will takes one look at them and high tails it out of the room. Alana enters after a while. She informs her that they're leaving. Mischa unlatches, kissing her brother before joining Alana, she's in a much better state than when she arrived.

They help him change into one of his own night gown before they leave. Lunch is served to him in his room. He hears it half heartedly, still felling the phantom sucking of his sister. He feels somewhat bereft. The afternoon nap and medicine does him good. He feels much better by evening, not well enough to join his hosts at the dinner table but better than he'd have thought he would be feeling going by this morning’s events.

He's pleasantly surprised when a young omega enters his room, she must be the Abigail. He thanks her for her help the previous night and she beams at him. He senses great sadness in her. Perhaps he's still affected by Mischa’s sudden bout of regression this morning. For he offers her something that he usually reserves for his sister only. Abigail easily folds herself into his embrace, she nuzzles at his breast the same way Mischa does. She doesn't go so far as to latch onto him but she does unbutton his collar to feel his skin against hers, scenting for comfort. He's acutely aware that years of having breastfed his sister has changed his scent to that closer of a mother. Perhaps it's why younger omegas are more prone to seeking comfort from him. 

Abigail butts her head against his chin in affection “You smell nice.” He chuckles. “Thank you Ms. Graham.” She hums. “Abby, I prefer Abby.” He nods. 

The butler gives a perfunctory knock before announcing Admiral Graham. Abigail doesn't bother moving, but she does redo Hannibal's collar up to keep his modesty. 

Will scents the air instinctively before locking eyes at them. “Oh- We’ll come back later.” Hannibal dismisses it. “It's fine. Please, come in.” Will takes a shawl from the chair and places it on Hannibal ruffling his sister’s hair before he lets the servant in, her cart laden with various foodstuff. 

“Abigail and I would like to join you for dinner.” Hannibal smiles at the younger omega and nods. They relocate to the table by the fireplace. The plush sofas are as comfortable as they are tasteful. Abigail fidgets in her seat quite a bit so Hannibal gestures an invitation for her to settle against him. It's a certain comfort reserved usually for children. 

Will looks at her most probably to reprimand her but Hannibal can see it would only be a token protest. Will clearly loves his dear sister but would not want her to impose on her fellow omega. Hannibal just smiles at him, tilting his head to indicate it was fine with him.

Abigail just lays against him, content with his presence. Hannibal takes the initiative, leaning forward a bit to reach for a plate. Will hands it to him instantly. “Abby, what would you like to eat?” She looks at the food and mumbles what she wants. Will and Hannibal coordinate, Will would bring the whole plate and Hannibal would arrange certain portions of the dishes on her plate. He feeds her as a mother would their child and when she's full enough and asleep against him he can't help but glance at the alpha. The alpha looks besotted, a look that Hannibal had seen in passing glances on his other alpha suitors. He's never found himself affected by it until now. 

Will helps him with his own plate and they partake in dinner. It is a mostly silent affair because of the girl sleeping against him. When they finish Will takes his sister to her room and comes back with hot chocolate. Hannibal delights at it for it is a rare and expensive treat to have.

“Thank you for that. I don't know what came over her. Sorry for inconveniencing you, I'll make sure Abigail minds her manners from now on.” Hannibal shakes his head. “Think nothing of it. I find it just as comforting. Younger omegas find my scent pleasing, breastfeeding gives an omega a certain scent only younger ones can perceive.” The candid way he says it surprises Will for it isn't something unwed omegas admit to so readily. Of course he'd suspected, especially after seeing the omega's younger “sister” this morning.

“Oh, Lady Mischa is your daughter?” He says the words cautiously, aware that it could easily be perceived as judgement. Hannibal smiles. “She's my only blood sister, we lived in an orphanage that catered less to omega and children. We had to make do.” They leave it at that. Will is very much aware of how omegas and children were maltreated in certain places, he'd seen omegas and children left to die in battlefields, orphanages, and even hospitals. They were deemed unable to fight so they were given less priority. He remembered Jack had said they adopted Hannibal and Mischa before he retired, musta have been from a war torn area.

“Would you like to tell me what happened yesterday?”

The omega hums. “It was just a very persistent suitor. It's of no consequence, I do well enough to avoid him and Mr Crawford can take care of him perfectly well. I was just caught unaware yesterday. I'd meant to go back home earlier but I thought I could wait out the rain.” Well, it was technically not a lie, he thinks he does well enough.

“You really shouldn't stay out so late. I know you had a lot of your mind but you should leave without Jack knowing and then wander around with your guard down.” Hannibal finds himself smitten. Will had seen through his lie so easily, even going so far as to hint that he had an inkling of how Hannibal spent his evening. 

“Pardon me. I'm- I forget myself sometimes.” The omega tells him to pay it no heed. 

“It is quite refreshing to see someone so honest and even more so, someone who can so easily call on my half truths.” Will gives him a genuine smile. “Well, I've never met a man who liked to be called on his “half-truths”, they take it as an insult.” 

Hannibal quirks an eyebrow with a laugh. “Well, it is their loss. I shall take it as a challenge to hone my ability. You must tell me if you think I am speaking another one of my half truths. The day you don't call me on one shall be a momentous day indeed.” Will laughs but agrees.

“Still, I would feel much better if you'd tell me the name of your suitor. In fact it would be a relief if you would allow me to call on the police to report the incident. I do hope it's not common practice in Baltimore to chase someone you are courting.” Hannibal's nose crinkles, the Baltimore police will probably grace Admiral Will’s request but Mr Budge wouldn't really be caught, there was no damage nor physical evidence of damage. 

“I would rather put it behind us. What happened shall not occur again. I will be careful.” Will nods hesitantly.

“Very well, I shall leave you to rest now. Dr. Okamoto left medicine for you to take in the morning and afternoon for two more days. Should your illness persist she will prescribe something else.” Hannibal lets the alpha tuck him in. It's only when he left that the omega allows himself to completely relax. 

Hannibal finds Abigail his constant companion the next day. Both her and Mischa stayed with him whilst Alana was entertained by Alpha Verger. The two younger omegas became fast friends easily, both entertaining Hannibal by playing various pieces together or alternately on the piano. They settle with him on the bed before lunch for a nap. Will has an unreadable expression on his face when visitsHannibal with the Mr. Verger, it is the first time Hannibal is in the presence of the man in such a personal setting. There is something deeply troubling about him. Will keeps the visit short, ushering Mr. Verger out only after a cursory greeting of a good day and an inquiry upon his health.

Mr. Verger agrees to leave easily. “Well, yes. I suppose we should leave the omegas to their siesta. They do get stressed so easily don't they Mr. Graham?” Will’s stance turns rigid but he escorts Mason out with the same indifference as one would a criminal. 

He apologizes to Hannibal in the evening. He expresses that he is well enough to dine with them but Abigail and Will insist on joining him for Dinner in his room instead. It is quite clear now that Will prefers that both him and Abby are out of Mason’s sight. 

Abigail eats by herself this time, only sitting next to Hannibal instead of against him. She still falls asleep pillowed on his shoulder and Will has to carry her to bed again. Bringing back hot chocolate and of course the ever present beta chaperone at the door. 

They sit in comfortable silence until they finish their evening treats and the alpha tucks him in once more. Hannibal's fever breaks the next morning. Dr. Okamoto visits him early in the morning and announces his recovery, she bids him to still take the medicine for today and travel in the afternoon should he desire so, Mischa is overjoyed by it and though they still spend the morning with him in bed, Abigail and Mischa are a little bit more active than yesterday. They join him in their mid morning nap. Will and the younger omegas accompany him for lunch in his room whilst Alana joined the Vergers. Abigail and Mischa help him dress for the afternoon and they go to the living room to join Will and the rest. He grants Mischa’s request for him to play the harpsichord in the afternoon. 

The piece flew freely from his fingers. It is one that he composed for his family when they were still well and alive. Mischa has always loved it. 

Ms. Verger looks truly amazed. “It's beautiful, I've never heard this piece before. Who wrote it?” Hannibal's glances at her and finds that she's not merely giving empt compliments but rather genuine interest. 

“I composed it for my family.” 

Mason Verger stands and gives a few exaggerated claps. “It seems he's very knowledgeable about a few things.” 

Will catches the implication and shows his displeasure of it. Hannibal truly wants nothing more than say a few scathing remarks but holds his tongue for the younger ladies in their presence.

Abigail breaks the tension and beams at him. Her and Mischa sit beside him, both fervent to learn the piece. As he usually does, he indulges the two. He sees Will escorting Mason out of the corner of his eye. He finds himself pleased by it.

They part with their hosts in the afternoon, Mr Crawford had sent their carriage to take them home. Will escorts him onto the carriage and Abigail invites them to a ball that she says Will shall host at her insistence. Hannibal agrees. 

The invitation comes in the evening, a social gathering at the Netherfields in two weeks time. Mischa isn't very pleased that it will take that long for her to speak with Abigail again.

Fortunately they bump into each other in town. Hannibal and his sisters were set to buy new ribbons, and a cravat for him despite his stepmother’s strong disagreement with it.

He dons a white pinstriped suit and a most adorable black cravat dotted with white. He, Alana and Mischa all have their hairs in a loosely braided bun. His brothers are dressed in less ostentations but pastel colored suits - light blue for both- as well. Alana and Mischa are both wearing empire dresses in pastel pink and mint green respectively. They meet Will and Mr Budge at the accessory store unexpectedly. Mr George had just called out to him to show him the newest patterns they'd imported when he feels someone staring at him. Good thing his siblings were in the other room looking at various ribbons.

Mr Budge puts a hand on his and kisses it in greeting “Good day Mr. Lecter. I heard you fell ill quite recently, I hope you find yourself well enough for a visit tomorrow.” Hannibal grits his teeth and smiles at Mr George who looks quite uncomfortable at the unfolding scene. Most people are aware of Mr Budge’s cruel disposition. However, as the only supplier of instrument strings he never runs out of business and is connected enough not to be trifled with. 

“Good day Mr. Budge. It is a fortune that you did not fall ill after staying out for too long. It was quite a downpour wasn't it?” Hannibal thanks all the higher beings when Will enters with Abigail in tow. The alpha catches his surreptitious look and maneuvers himself and directs Abigail towards the other room to greet Mischa. 

She gives him a wave and a smile before going to the other room, deftly steering Mischa back to the other omegas.

Will approaches them and taps on Mr Budge’s shoulder. “Forgive me Mr-“

“Budge, Tobias Budge of the Catgut strings Admiral Graham.” The man offers his hand out, Will grips it with a hard look on his visage. He turns to Hannibal and the omega offers his hand willingly. Will looks at him with a mischievous smile. “You look stunning”. The omega allows it to play out, letting his hand be turned so that his wrist is exposed. The alpha places a chaste kiss upon it as if it were something they’d always done. Wise and efficient, Hannibal smiles at the blatant display of familiarity. Will has effectively displayed that Hannibal favors him over the other. 

The omega can clearly see the building rage in Mr Budge’s stance and though Mr George is just about ready to duck under the display, he feels safe when Will angles himself in front of the alpha, stance just as ready to take on another. 

“Very nice meeting you in person Admiral. I must get going now. You know how demanding it is, having a popular business.” He replaces his hat and tips it towards Will in salute. He turns to Hannibal with a certain gleam in his eyes. “I will send a formal request for your time tomorrow. Do write back at your earliest convenience.” Hannibal comes up short for an excuse.

Will’s grip on his hand tightens a bit. “Mr Budge, forgive me for intruding in your conversation but Hannibal has already promised his time to my younger sister. They are to visit our Penbrooke estate for a picnic. It might take up a day or two of his time.” Mr Budge’s grip on his cane makes it groan. “Very well, do write to me whenever you are free to entertain.” He couldn't have left quicker than he did. 

Mr George flitters about for a while.

“My goodness, that disagreeable man. Forgive me for not coming to your aid immediately Mr. Lecter. He is disagreeable for sure but he is an influential man.” Hannibal tells him to pay it no heed. It wasn't his place to intervene in matters between an omega and their suitor anyway.

He grips Will’s hand in gratitude before releasing it. 

Remembering their past conversation, he remarks at Will’s charm. “You are quite adept at making men resent you Admiral Graham.” Will laughs but there is a seriousness to his demeanor that Hannibal finds besotting. “You must really call me William instead, or Will if you would.” Hannibal hums. “I shall think about it.” It would be quite a big step. Most of the alphas and betas would surely drop their pursuit of his hand. Admiral Will might be a personal favorite but it wouldn't do to lessen his prospects at such an early stage in their acquaintance. They continue their browsing together, turns out Will is in the market for a cravat as well. The way he said it clearly implies something else.

Hannibal chooses one for him, a delicately chequered navy blue, green, and black fabric that would go well with almost everything as it was of the same family as that of the Will’s ever fluctuating eye color. The pattern is not Will’s usual style but the colors are dark and not the usual of Hannibal's eccentric mixtures. It would still be obvious to people who knew them that Hannibal had picked it for the alpha. 

Will in turns picks a silken light blue paisley tie, accentuated by splashes of royal purple. The material and design is that of Hannibal’s eccentric preference but the color is a deference to Will’s. The alpha also picks a golden ribbon for him, one that would accessorize his hair well enough no matter what dress he wears. It's also an unspoken invitation to wear whatever he prefers to the party.

Will steers them into the other room with a simple but loaded comment. “Well, I suppose we both have an inkling of what the other will wear to the party.” 

Mr George will surely have the news in town by the time they leave. Right in Tobias Budge’s ear. 

Abigail greets him with a hug, pressing her nose against his chest, more for gesture rather than actual scenting. It might be the first time he actually regrets not wearing a dress. Of course Mischa isn't one to be outdone so she joins them. Hannibal can see Mr George assisting Brian and Jimmy in picking a ribbon or two. Goodness, they're giving him so much to load the gossip mill. Hannibal is loath to relinquish his hold on his dearest omega sister and charge- he stiffens just a fraction. Will sees right through it and cajoles the girls into picking a ribbon they prefer, and another so they may have matching ones. He joins them, occasionally chiming in with an opinion.

Hannibal appreciates it. 

Alana lays a hand on the small of his back. “He's very adept at reading you.” She giggles and pulls him along. “Now, you must help me pick a ribbon. Margot will be wearing black suit and I wish to wear the cream umpire dress. Hannibal thinks of it. “The one embroidered with red and green flowers at the hem?” Alana confirms it. They pick a cream colored floral headdress that she can accentuate her bun with. It's a little bit of a stretch for their budget and Hannibal feels he must have Mr George send the bill to the Crawford house instead. He avoids thinking about it to keep Will from picking up on it. Turns out it's more difficult to not think about something one is actively inclined to forget. 

Will and Abigail cut their trip short when the alpha sees his companion Mr. Verger in search of them in the crowds. Hannibal feels a deep seated relief. Perhaps he's not as indifferent of people's opinions as he thought he was. He does not want to embarrass himself or his family in front of this alpha. Abigail gives him a parting hug and Will a kiss on his hand once again, not on the wrist but the more conservative and traditional one.

“Has Admiral Graham sent for a meeting with you?” Hannibal hums but doesn't answer. Truly he's not quite sure of Will would actually invite him tomorrow or if it was just to get Mr Budge off his petticoat. “It's all well if you prefer not to tell but it's not as if we won't know when he does. He'll be visiting the house after all. But truly, do we have enough to pay for all this?” 

Hannibal tells her they do, lying straight through his teeth to keep his gentle sister from worrying so. “Go ahead and take them to the brook, I fear Jimmy and Brian will start fighting if they stay still for much longer.” Alana looks at him suspiciously. “I'll be right behind you. I need to speak to Mr George about Will’s little display.” Sweet Alana believes him and rushes their siblings. Hannibal ends up with a substantial amount of ribbons and a cravat. Mr George waves him off when he asks for the sum.

“Admiral Graham has left a substantial amount for your purchases and his. I'll be sending the bill and change to his home. Lad, you could take most of the store and he'd still have change.” Hannibal still takes the sum. It wouldn't do to throw the gift in the alpha’s face but he resolves to give an equal gift at some point. 

He joins his siblings in the brook. They'd laid out the picnic stuffs and are practically drooling to eat his cooking but patiently waiting for him. He gestures for them to start as soon as they see him. They don't, not until he's sat with them. It's quite heart warming. 

He feeds Mischa by hand at her insistence. Alana and the others turn a blind eye to it. She draw the line at their sister suckling at his breast outside, even when the girl offers to do so under a blanket.

“When we get home Mischa.” The girl defers, Alana and the others let it pass as well. 

On the way home they see the Netherfields messenger, he stops and dismounts to greet them properly. Alana teases him about it the whole way. He merely reflects on the Verger heirs affections for her as well. A little bit louder than one ought to when talking to himself. Alana is still red as a tomato when they reach home. 

Mischa’s invitation to go up to her room is interrupted by Mr Crawford’s summon for him.

Hannibal enters the study after a perfunctory knock. 

“Please, sit.” Jack gestures towards the chair near the fireplace. He lays a glass of malt for Hannibal and whiskey for himself. 

“Will has sent a suit for your hand. He wants to invite you and Mischa to Penbrooke estate. Of course he also extended the invitation to the whole family but it's quite clear he's doing it to gain yours and little Mischa's favor.” Hannibal hums, waiting for his stepfather to get to his point.

“I would not dare interfere with your choosing. But I feel that I must counsel you on what you might face in the future should you marry a military man. As I once was myself, I can tell you that Bella suffered for it considerably. As an admiral there is no doubt Will shall be called upon to fulfill his pact. Sometimes, he might be at war when you have your heats. You might spend your days dreading a letter and in the end, it might arrive at your doorstep. It was difficult for Bella to sustain a pregnancy because of all the stress. There are other things that you and Will must talk about amongst yourselves. It will be challenging.” Mr Crawford nurses his glass but seems to see the determination in his adoptive son.

He places a hand on Hannibal's cheek. “You are a strong man my lad. But think upon this very carefully.” It's the closest he's come to a loving gesture. 

Hannibal nods. A gesture he truly means for his stepfather’s cautions were no trifle. Jack bids him to go, presumably to think more on what his career has cost him in the long run.

Hannibal proceeds to Mischa's room, she brightens up when he enters. They both prepare for bed and he lets her suckle his tender breast until she's fast asleep. Her tongue is rough against his nipples. If she was younger she might have coaxed milk from him but her saliva doesn't have necessary component anymore. He doesn't know how he feels about it. On one hand it wouldn't do to be nursing when he gets married, on the other it was a great loss to mourn with the bond they share - mother and daughter, brother and sister. He tucks her in and joins Alana under their covers. Sleep came later than it usually did.

Alana and the others opt out of the excursion when their father assures them Hannibal and Will shall be accompanied by his both Mischa and Abigail.

Hannibal wears a three fourths, v-necked dress. The same pinstriped style as the suit he wore at the accessory shop. He has Alana help him tie his hair back in a braided bun using the golden ribbon. Meanwhile, Misha wears a high necked floral yellow dress trimmed with pale yellow lace and they each wear a hat. A black picture of Hannibal and a yellow bonnet in the same floral pattern as her dress for Mischa. They take the carriage, Hannibal having taken the liberty to make a few of his creations. Most of them are deserts though he does pack a few sandwiches and hand made fresh juices for them to enjoy.

Will and Abigail meet them at the entrance, both dressed impeccably. Abigail wore a dress similar to Mischa's only its in a Floral red with black trimmings. She bears a sailor hat with a black ribbon. Will wore a brown hat with a muted brown suit and white undershirt with a minimalistic black and naked brown tie. Hannibal approves of it. Will kisses his and Mischa's hand in greeting, Abigail hugs both of them.

Will takes the picnic basket from him, carrying both his and the omega’s basket in each of his arms. Abigail and Mischa each hold Hannibal's hands and they make their way to the garden. The two young omegas talk to each other and occasionally asks his opinion on one thing or another. What he thinks of their matching ribbons and the weather so and so. Hannibal answers them truthfully and witH enthusiasm. 

The Grahams’ garden is enormous, perfectly proportional to the house. They settle on a hill under one of the numerous trees. Will tells him that they are apple trees that often bear fruit near autumn. Abigail and the alpha compliments his culinary talents and the girls go off to play in the grass. Him and Will simply sit, content in watching their sisters as they chased each other in the grass and eventually settle to make flower crowns in the field of flowers. Hannibal smiles, returning their wave.

“William, I heard that you've sent an intention of suit for my hand.” Will hums, realizing that Hannibal had meant for it to open a certain topic. “Mr Crawford has expressed his concerns should we move forward with it.” Will’s brows furrow before realization seems to dawn on him.

“He's concerned about me going back to the war?” 

Hannibal nods. 

“If it that matter, then think no more of it. I have been discharged unofficially. There is little chance that I shall be called upon but when I do it is not in a capacity that will involve being in the battlefield. Is that all Jack expressed his concern about?” Hannibal doesn't ask for any more details. He's well aware that it takes time to speak in depth of such matters. 

“He implied that there are things only you have the right to impart with others.” Will looks relieved.

“I suppose we'll have to speak of it at some point. I know that you've read psychiatry books, and so I would ask if you're familiar with the term PTSD.” Hannibal understands the gist of it immediately. It's no big leap from the name. Will tells him that he suffers certain symptoms under stressful situations - night terrors, sleep walking, and on very bad days slight aggression. He assures Hannibal that he hasn't had any episode where he'd hurt anyone verbally or physically, although he'd once shouted at a poor stable hand who'd given Abigail an insufficiently trained horse. Hannibal furrows his brow at this, it seems like something that's not so out of norm. 

“I rarely raise my voice, let alone shout at people when I'm not at war.” Hannibal finds it amusing. 

“Then I wouldn't worry too much. Have you met Mr Crawford? His raised voice can be heard in the whole of Baltimore. None of us flinch at a little loudness.” Will smiles at his assurance. Their hands intertwine behind the picnic basket. Will lays down another blanket on the other side of the tree so that Hannibal and the girls may have an afternoon nap. He stays on the other side to keep watch. It's only a rustle that he hears at first. He stands readily. “Hanni, please?” It's just Mischa moving about. He hears soft mumbling between the three before the rustling keeps up. He has an inkling about what it was. He removes his jacket and gives it to Hannibal along with two blankets. The omega accepts it. 

Hannibal settles the blanket over the three of the, pulling it up to his throats before untying the shift of his dress. Mischa takes care of unbuttoning his undergarments, giggling to Abigail as she does so.

Hannibal finds the two of them endearing. He lets them nurse upon his breast. Abigail's hesitation quickly turns enthusiastic, perhaps a little bit more than he's used to. He strokes their hair until they both fall asleep. He lays there feeling quite exposed, their still latched against his chest but the silence and open space makes him a bit nervous. They are far too old to be nursing and should something or someone arrive Hannibal won't be able to dress quickly and neatly enough to disarm any suspicion. It's to forbidden per se, but it is frowned upon. 

“Go to sleep Hannibal, I'm not leaving.” 

Will’s voice quietness his thoughts and soon enough he falls asleep. He wakes when he feels a certain pull on his chest. He's lactating. Hannibal feels half horrid and half gratified, Will’s scent and the insistent suckling of the younger omegas had pulled such a primal response from him. He leaves the young omegas to it, already thinking of the steps he must take in case it turns out as a non-singular event. It's still possible that it will cease in a day or two. But in case it doesn't, he'll just have to take certain measures until it does. The first of which would be to wean Mischa from partaking. It would be another bout of a difficult time for them. Mischa Ned Abigail both hum in pleasure when their full enough. Thankfully, they empty his breast, enough there's no danger of him producing wet patches until late in the afternoon. Mischa does his buttons up and he retires the shift of his dress. The younger omegas speak nothing of their meal to the alpha, keeping their little omega secrets. 

Hannibal tries to gauge Will’s reaction but finds no judgement in the alpha. Merely a carefully controlled desire. “Thank you, for allowing Abigail the same privilege as your sister.” It's not mocking nor reprimanding, it's genuine gratitude that he receives. The tension bleeds out of him and they walk along the garden for hours. Hannibal freezes when he feels milk leaking onto his clothes. The girls are walking quite far ahead of them. The split second panic is enough for Will to notice his horror.

Will shrugs off his coat and puts it over Hannibal, the omega holds it tightly. On one hand it does cover the growing patches of milk, on the other it has Will’s scent and the scent of younger omegas from when he'd used it as a pillow earlier. His chest pumps out more milk in response and he has to stop for a moment because having it accumulate physically hurts. Will sweeps him up into his arms. The alpha carries him into the mansion in a hurry, bidding their sisters to keep up with their pace. He asks the butler to send for Dr. Okamoto as Hannibal had twisted his foot on their excursion. He bids the man to bring up a warm and cold compress to the guest bedroom in the first floor. 

Hannibal is impressed at the alpha’s quick thinking. The butler brings the compress only moments later, surreptitiously glancing into the room to ensure that the two omegas were still with them. Will bids him to stay by the door. He settles Hannibal under the covers and leaves the compresses on the bedside. He gives each of the girls a kiss to their temple. He tells Abigail to lock the door when he leaves. “I will be back to take them to their rooms later. We’ll talk about the situation tomorrow. For now, I will inform Jack that you might stay until a fortnight.” 

Hannibal agrees. They will see if the recent development will take a while to disappear or not.

Will leaves immediately and Abigail locks the door behind him. He removes his outer dress completely and unbuttons his under garments with shaking hands. He tells the girls to be gentle before guiding them to his breast. They suck gently but constantly and Hannibal sighs as the pressure within him seems to deflate. They don't fall asleep but they scent and nuzzle against him gently for a while. Will knocks at the door not a few moments later.

“Lady Chiyoh is here, kindly open the door whenever you're ready.” Hannibal puts a nightgown on and covers up with a shawl but stays abed. Abigail and Mischa both straighten their clothes. Abigail opens the door, the girls curtsying to the doctor before going up to their rooms. Abigail pulling Mischa and telling her all about her room and how they can share if she wants.

The doctor raises an eyebrow at Hannibal, clearly able to smell the milk on him.

The butler leaves them to tend to his duties since there is an adult to chaperone them in a closed room.

“Am I here to confirm a pregnancy?” Will looks terrified. 

Hannibal just shakes his head. “Not as such, nothing untoward has happened between us. However, a combination of Will’s proximity and overindulging of my sister’s habit of nursing has caused me to start lactating once more. I was her primary career after we lost our mother and she has been releasing distressed pheromones since she learned of my suitors.” 

Dr. Okamoto take the new information on, mothers lactating at their children's time of distress is nothing so unusual. Though in Hannibal's case it isn't a simple cut and dry situation but he'd been under the same situation so the diagnosis and treatment should be similar enough. The Dr suggests that they wait a day or two and if it doesn't abate then she will bring him a mixture of herbs that should re stabilize his body's chemical balance. 

She instructs the butler to prepare a warm bath in the morning and afternoon for Hannibal to soak in. 

Will takes care to wear scent neutralizers for the next two days and Hannibal doesn't allow the girls to do anything more than nuzzle against his breast. He expresses the milk himself six times in a day, almost crying every time he did so for it was painful and he always felt hollow and wanting without his charges to bond with him. 

Will and the girls visit him every time afterwards. Will looked contrite and ashamed of himself every time he sees Hannibal's swollen eyes. The girls nuzzle against him, trying to alleviate the sadness they felt in him. Hannibal purrs and they take a nap for most of the two days. Hannibal feels much better the second day. He feels more balanced, and his milk had slowed. He didn't have to express in the morning and they weren't so heavy anymore. They break fast on the dinner table and he plays the harpsichord for them afterwards. Of course, he hobbles his usually impeccable gate just a tiny bit to keep up appearances. 

Will doesn't even have to fake the concern, the alpha has him off his feet at every opportune moment. The staff thought it adorable. If most of them happened to have chores near the sitting room they it's no ones business. The sound of laughter and light hearted music flows from it freely. It has indeed been years since such joy filled the household.

The girls sleep with Hannibal in the bed on the second night.

Will leaves them to it but settles on the room just across theirs. His instincts re pretty whacked up as well it seems. The butler says nothing of it, but his room is close enough that he should hear if anything happens, they leave the beta and alpha’s door partially open in mutual agreement. 

Hannibal’s milk stops completely and the swelling of it reduces to its normal size. They go to the lakeside to have another picnic. This time they bring books along with the food. Hannibal préparés the food with Mischa and Abigail as his sous chef. Will is tasked with picking books and having the servants prepare what they need for the picnic. 

Hannibal wears a black suit with a deep bred undershirt and a red and black paisley splashed with yellow. Will compliments him on it. Hannibal feels a deep seated joy in him. Abigail and Mischa had dressed each other this time around. (I'm running out of historical terms so their clothes will be put whenever I update)

It was the perfect end to their long stay at Penbrooke. Mischa and Abigail settle beside Hannibal, heads pillowed on either side of his thighs. He makes no mention of his carefully ironed pants. Will sits by them, content to listen as Hannibal read to the girls. They sleep under the sun quite easily.

The butler fetches them in the afternoon as the Crawfords had arrived. Jack and their siblings greet them with a warm embrace. Will takes Jack aside so that he may be reprimanded as Hannibal's stepfather obviously wants to do.

Will and Jack join them for afternoon tea and then they are on their way home. Hannibal bids Abigail goodbye with a tight hug and Will an offered hand. The alpha gives it a tactful but meaningful kiss before proceeding to do the same to Mischa, the rest of their siblings and their stepmother. Then he shakes Jack’s hand. They seem to have reached an agreement.

Hannibal starts the arduous process of turning his other suitors down when Jack explains to him that Will has expressed that he would like a private audience with Hannibal in a week. He sends the first of the letters to Tobias Budge, Frederick Chilton and Mr Franklyn Froideveaux, both of whom were quite persistent. Then he sends them to Randall Tier, Francis Dolarhyde and Miriam Lass, his more sedate but persuasive suitors. The last few are merely formality for they never did pursue him beyond his reputation as a challenging omega. 

As expected all six had requested a meeting with Mr Crawford in attendance. He could hardly decline, they decide to meet all six in a single day to avoid prolonging each of them. He send out the time and informs them that they should arrive at the appropriate time as they will be meeting all the suitors in one day. Miriam Lass, Frederick, and Randall defer their invitation, understanding that it was merely a formality and that Hannibal had chosen one of the other suitors. Of course word of his close relationship and Admiral Will’s romantic protection of his virtue helped (reinforce something like that).

He informed Will of the meetings and the alpha asked if he could be in attendance as well. Hannibal accepted readily, asking him to bring Abigail as well for he'd missed the girl so.

The meeting is set the day before Will’s private audience so the whole house is in a bustle. Frederick is the first, he does nothing but tell Hannibal that he will regret refusing his suit and that he should be so lucky an alpha like Chilton had taken notice of him. Hannibal tunes out most of it, focusing on the fact that Will is just outside the door. When the hour passed, his stepfather just about threw the man out of the house. “If I'd known this is what you endure for an hour, that man would never have set a foot a second time here.” Hannibal shrugged. “He was an interesting enough specimen for my studies.” Will laughs and Jack just sighs.

Francis Dolarhyde visits with the most unusual thing, a great pair of what appeared to be leather wings. Ones that he was offering to Hannibal for him to join his “transformation”. Jack wrestles him to the ground when he unbuckles his belt and makes an aborted gesture towards Hannibal. Will practically pulls the door off its hinges. It was quite something to see Mr Crawford wrestling a half naked man with a great pair of wings. Hannibal had to hold his laughter in despite the horrific joke it's turned out to be, Francis wouldn't have been half bad had he kept this part of him hidden as he always used to. Will doesn't like the way Hannibal looks at Francis's torso. He escorts Hannibal into the kitchens before helping Jack throw the other alpha out. 

Jack bring Tobias Budge to the sitting room while Hannibal appeases Will in the kitchen. Will didn't like the idea of him being in an enclosed space with a man who'd practically have taken him against his will (haha, the punches keep on rolling). At least Will missed his entrance. Hannibal leaves a sulking alpha by the door. The look in Tobias's eyes are actually quite alarming. Not to mention whatever it was he keeps touching in his pocket. He was dilomatic at first, appealing for a second chance on equal footing to curt Hannibal. Then he just started threatening them citing his business and influence. Hannibal asked him to be escorted from the premises. That's when the cookie crumbles so the saying goes. Tobias is positively livid and he lunges for Hannibal before Jack could restrain him. He only had time to raise his hands before whatever it was that Tobias held press against them.

He has strings against the omega’s arms. Hannibal keens in pain when one of them slices at his unprotected palm. Then red paints his vision and the strings loosen abruptly. He keeps steady. Jack gets him out from under Tobias’ lax hands. The police arrive quite quickly, aware that the admiral was visiting the Crawfords to turn down suitors. It's always been an affair where a little bit of blood flows. It's just that the probability of it doing so escalates with military men, and this house has two. 

The police take their statements quickly enough. Because between the respected admiral with a retired commander and a well known thug, it's a no brained whom people believe. Hannibal could see Will retreating into his mind. It was a shock for sure. He doesn't allow the alpha to succumb to it.

Gentle hands take Will’s and encourages him to wipe Hannibal clean. There's a constant rumbling from Will to comfort the omega, although Hannibal isn't really particularly distressed about it. After all, Tobias was dead and he got to see gentle Will kill for him. If there ever was any doubt he picked the right alpha, this event just dispelled it.

He can't wait to tell Bedelia how uninteresting Will finds him


End file.
